Andromeda
by Neska
Summary: Une dynastie oubliée renaît dans la rébellion. De quel côté cette force luttera-t-elle ? La lumière ou les ténèbres ? La question ne se pose pas pour le sang-pur Drago Malefoy... Sang-pur ? L'est-il vraiment ? PotterXMalefoy
1. Chapter 1

Fandom : Fanfic Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, les Dröws sont à moi (je crois que le nom a déjà été utilisé par contre, mais pour autre chose)

Genre : Général, Surnaturel

**La Dynastie de Cassiopée **_:_

_"Sept cousins de la dynastie de Cassiopée, révélés par Andromeda et portant le nom des constellations devront dans le secret de leur sang révéler leur héritage. Constellation du Dragon, tu devras les réunir."_

La prophétie de sa tante résonnait aux oreilles de Draco Malfoy tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers un parc moldu plongé dans les ombres de la nuit. Il finit par parvenir à la fontaine asséchée du parc désaffecté.

Le lieu de rendez-vous.

Six silhouettes sombres l'attendaient.

Six cousins révoltés l'avaient rejoint dans sa lutte contre les Anciens comme il appelait ses parents et autres membres de sa famille suivant les ordres et les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Six cousins révoltés qui l'avaient rejoint en niant tout, en brisant tout. Ils n'avaient plus rien, plus que leurs idéaux, leur fierté et leur détermination pour combattre leurs Ainés.

Parmi eux Vela, 18 ans, longue chevelure noire, un bandeau sur l'oeil droit masquant son oeil crevé par son propre père suite à sa "trahison". D'autres aussi portaient dans leur chair la colère de leur famille. Lynx et Lyra, deux faux-jumeaux parfaitement identiques, chevelure de miel et iris d'ambre, arboraient une cicatrice symétrique sur leur pommette droite. Orion, 17 ans, entourait sa petite soeur Carina,14 ans, de ses bras. Léo, le sixième, leva ses yeux sombres cerclés de noir vers celui qui les avaient réunis. Qui les avaient unis.

Ils attendaient.

Alors Draco commença. Il parla, d'une voix d'abord hésitante, de la prophétie, de la guerre qui déchirait le monde sorcier, du rôle de leurs familles. Puis il continua et parla de leur rebellion, de leurs doutes, sans s'apercevoir que le ton de se voix s'était modifié, que ses yeux étaient devenus plus brillants. Il leur parla de l'espoir qu'ils devaient garder, de la force qu'ils possédaient, ce fameux héritage dont parlait la prophétie, de leur connaissance de la magie noire comme de la blanche qui leur permettrait de jouer un rôle-clé dans cette guerre qu'ils devaient livrer. Ce n'était pas la fierté qui le faisait parler ainsi, pas plus que la vengeance. Il ne leur parlait pas comme un général ou un chef, mais plutôt comme un compagnon d'infortune, et ses paroles ranimèrent l'espoir dans les coeurs las de ses cousins.

_- Quel serait cet héritage ? _demanda Vela.

_- Pas quelque chose de matériel_, répondit Léo, _quelque chose dans notre sang. Des gènes cachés transmis par nos ancêtres qui refont surface en nous_.

_ - Loup-garous, vampires, vélanes, shiverins..._commença Lyra

_- Serions nous mutants en plus d'être constellations ? _termina Lynx.

_- A mon avis nous sommes quelque chose... d'autre... Et il existe un sortilège capable de révéler notre... nature, _révéla Draco.

Les sept cousins formèrent un cercle en s'allongeant dans l'herbe rase du parc. Ils cherchèrent leur constellation dans le ciel dégagé et une fois leurs yeux remplis d'étoiles ils psalmodièrent tous ensembles la formule que leur avait enseigné Draco. La lune étincela brièvement avant de disparaître derrière un nuage. Dans le ciel nocturne les étoiles scintillaient avec plus d'éclat que jamais et dans la tête des sept héritiers révoltés, la même image s'était formée. Une silhouette humaine qui se transformait. Sa peau se colorait d'un violet bleuté, ses oreilles s'allongeaient et ses yeux semblaient deux diamants tant ils étincelaient. Son corps élancé et souple tenait plus du félin que de l'humain. Un Dröw. Créature mystique et légendaire qui s'étaient exilée dans les étoiles à l'aube de la Terre. En laissant derrière elle une étincelle qui à présent brillait en eux.

Un à un les cousins se métamorphosèrent. Leurs traits restaient reconnaissables mais ce n'était plus sept humains qui formaient un cercle. C'étaient sept Dröws, et l'arme la plus mortelle que pouvait rêver les mercenaires.

Ils sentaient tous une force inconnue couler dans leurs veines, leurs forces se décupler et leur magie de sorciers s'éteindre, remplacée par la magie Dröw, qui ne connaissait ni baguette magique ni incantations, une magie à l'état brut. Après un long moment, Draco donna le signal du départ et les ombres du parc le suivirent dans un murmure, en marchant sur les mains autant que sur leurs pieds, et leur course offrait un spectacle d'une vitesse et d'une grâce incomparables. Leurs sens sur-développés les guidaient à travers la nuit londonienne. Bientôt les sept compagnons s'arrêtèrent devant une plaque écaillée indiquant " Square Grimmaurd".

Communiquant entre eux par la pensée, ils demandèrent à Draco comment se faire connaitre en tant qu'alliés par l'Ordre du Phénix. Il répondit que certains membres de l'Ordre ne devraient pas tarder à arriver par balai. L'un d'entre eux reprendrait forme humaine et expliquerait la "situation". Il faudrait donc quelqu'un qui paraisse inoffensif, mais également qui puisse être pris au sérieux.

_- Moi_, se proposa Léo.

Et il reprit forme humaine.

A suivre... si vous voulez '


	2. Chapter 2

**L'Ordre du Phénix :**

Moins d'un quart d'heure après, Hermione arrivait de France, entourée de sa garde rapprochée composée de Tonks, Lupin et Shakelbot. Ils se posèrent et une grande porte surgit de nulle part entre le numéro 11 et le numéro 13 de la rue. Ce fut le moment que choisit Léo pour s'avancer dans la lumière orangée d'un lampadaire. L'ouïe de loup-garou de Lupin perçut le discret raclement des chaussures de Léo sur le bitume. Aussitôt les quatre sorciers firent volte-face, la baguette brandie vers le jeune homme à peine majeur qui ne dût son salut qu'à son reflexe de leur tendre les mains, paumes vers le ciel, dans un geste d'amitié :

- Q_ui est là ?_ interrogea Tonks.

_- Un allié de l'Ordre. Je viens ici avec des intentions purement pacifiques alors ne me jettez pas un sort, merci. J'ai... nous avons des informations précieuses sur l'ennemi et constituons une nouvelle force... bien que cela vous paraissent peut-être difficile à croire..._tenta d'expliquer Léo.

- N_ous ?_ remarqua Lupin, suspicieux.

_- Nous sommes sept en tout, et nous venons en alliés. Sondez moi si vous voulez, vous verrez que nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, _proposa Léo.

L'adolescent s'avança sans peur vers le grand auror noir et ne tressaillit pas quand ce dernier lui lança un sort d'immobilisation. Hermione fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un flacon de Véritasérum. Sous l'action de la potion, Léo répéta ses intentions amicales. Après avoir longuement considéré le jeune homme pâle dont les cheveux de jais ébouriffés lui rappelaient ceux de son meilleur ami, Hermione décida de lui faire confiance.

Après avoir obtenu son consentement, Léo partit appeler ses compagnons. Il revint accompagné de trois adolescentes et trois jeunes hommes dont la vue de l'un glaça le sang d'Hermione. Elle lança à Léo :

_- Et tu te prétend être un ami ? En amenant un Mangemort avec toi ?_

_- Au cas où j'aurais du mal à tout expliquer avant que l'Ordre ne nous réduise en miettes j'ai préparé un parchemin, tu verras tout est expliqué là-dedans_.

Il lança un rouleau de par chemin à la jeune fille brune qui l'attrapa au vol.

_- En attendant, pour vous convaincre de notre bonne foi nous vous remettons nos baguettes magiques..._ ajouta Léo.

Sept baguettes de bois roulèrent au sol en direction des aurors. Tonks les récupéra.

Les sept cousins attendirent un long moment désarmés et entravés par un sort collectif dans le froid de la nuit.

Enfin, le reste de l'Ordre apparut et les escorta à l'intérieur de la maison des Black. Ils n'opposèrent aucune résistance et c'est à peine si la mâchoire de Draco se crispa lorsque la quasi-totalité des regards se posa sur lui, haineux et incompréhensifs. Ils furent enfermés dans une chambre du dernier étage pendant le reste de la nuit et la matinée, le temps que le parchemin de Léo circule entre les différents membres de L'ordre du Phénix. A midi, Hermione, Ron et Harry entrèrent prudemment dans la chambre, leurs baguettes à la main. Ils s'attendaient à voir leurs étranges hôtes endormis et irrités mais il n'en fut rien : les sept nouveaux venus étaient tous parfaitement éveillés et attentifs. Aucune trace de fatigue ou de faim ne se lisait sur leurs traits.

_- Je crois... je crois avoir tout compris mais il reste des questions en suspens... _commença Hermione.

_- Pourquoi avoir "changé" ? Comment avez vous trouver le quartier général ? Et quelle est cette "force" dont vous disposez ?_ questionna Ron.

_- Nous possédons des informations sur les partisans du Lord Noir, nous connaissons leurs failles et leurs cheminements, c'est déjà beaucoup_, lança Orion, ses yeux verts fixés au sol.

_- Quant à nos raisons...quand on né dans... dans un fosse à serpents et qu'on le réalise...Quand on voit qu'autour de nous il n'y a que pouvoir ou servitude, vengeance ou ambition, on essaie de changer. Et de changer les autres. Malheureusement nous étions en position de faiblesse et l'unique option qui nous restait était la fuite vu que nous sommes des..._dit Lynx.

_- Des traîtres_, lâcha Draco.

_- Et nous en avons d'ailleurs payé les conséquences_, dit aigrement Vela, en caressant le bandeau qui recouvrait son oeil blessé.

_- On ne savait pas quoi faire. Draco nous à réuni. Le mangemort Rogue savait où était le quartier général de l'Ordre et il le lui a révélé, par énigmes. C'est pourquoi nous sommes là. Nous sommes en fuite mais il nous reste un pouvoir, aussi faible soit-il, et nous souhaitons le mettre au service de ceux qui combattent notre ennemi,_ explica Lyra, d'un ton grave inhabituel chez elle.

_- Venez_, leur lança après une longue hésitation Harry, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot de puis le début de la conversation.

Arrivés à la cuisine, tout ce qui restait de l'Ordre du Phénix attendait les sept cousins, qui se contentèrent de sourire poliment avant de s'installer à la grande table comme des habitués. Ils commencèrent à manger, se servant largement de tout les plats qui passaient à proximité, et le bruissements des conversations s'esquissèrent même si certains membres de l'Ordre semblaient répugner à adresser la paroles aux nouveaux venus. A la fin des entrées, lorsque Molly Weasley amena une énorme marmite de ragoût, Carina, la cadette de la tablée, lança tout naturellement, derrière la masse bouclée de ses cheveux bruns:

_- Vous savez, le Véritasérum, c'était pas la peine._

_ - Oui et puis ça donne un goût bizarre, pas désagréable en soi mais c'est pas ce qui se marie le mieux avec une quiche au poisson_, renchérit Lynx d'un air léger.

_- Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis_, tenta Draco.

_- Ca c'est toi qui le dit_, répliqua quelqu'un d'un ton hargneux.

Draco sentit la colère monter en lui. Ses yeux gris s'assombrirent. Afin d'éviter un dérapage, et parce qu'il sentait le ressentiment monter en chacun de ses compagnons, Léo dit d'une voix hachée et rapide :

_- Laisse tomber Draco. Ils ne te croient pas. Ils ne te font pas confiance. Pas plus qu'à aucun d'entre nous. Après tout nous sommes des traîtres ! Quels scrupules aurions-nous à trahir à nouveau ?_

_Et pourtant nous n'avons pas moins souffert que vous de la guerre, _s'adressa-t-il au reste de son public_, nous avons dû fuir et nous n'avons plus rien !! Juste l'espérance que l'armée de Dumbledore ne nous rejette pas pour notre sang ou nos pères ! Dumbledore nous aurait crû, lui ! Il nous aurait accueuilli comme une aide et non comme une ruse cachée ! Si vous ne voulez pas de nous, alors vous vous rapprochez de ceux que vous combattez !! Si nous sommes ici c'est parce qu'on croyait que notre aide serait acceptée. Vous avez besoin de tout le monde !!_

_- Le lion dédaigne la lueur des étoiles parce qu'elle ne peut achever le serpent ennemi. Mais elle peut l'empêcher de dormir et le livrer au lion. Nous pouvons être l'épine dans la chair de l'ennemi qui le fera tomber et l'abaissera à votre épée. Ou bien seulement une deuxième faction qui lutte contre Voldemort et est à la fois reniée par l'ombre et par la lumière,_ conclut Vela.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Les noms de Dumbledore et de Voldemort avaient tendu l'atmosphère et les paroles de Léo et de Vela avaient ébranlé les esprits. Harry sentit un regard sur lui et constata que Draco le fixait. Et dans ses yeux acier il n'y avait que l'attente et l'espoir.

Lyra se leva, effleurant d'un geste machinal la fine cicatrice blafarde ornant sa joue qui trouvait un écho sur la paumette de son jumeau. Les têtes bouclées de Carine et d'Orion se relevèrent. Vela rajusta son bandeau et Léo fourragea d'une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Ils quittèrent la table sans prononcer un mot de plus. Draco fut le dernier à se lever et ceux qui osèrent le regarder dans les yeux virent sa déception. Il rejoignit ses compagnons d'un pas lent puis se retourna et lança un sort informulé de nettoyage qui nettoya et rangea leurs assiettes.

La porte claqua derrière lui et Hermione saisit d'où lui venait cette impression bizarre qui s'était emparé d'elle : le blond avait lancé un sortilège sans baguette magique.

--

_Voilà ! Alors ? ça vous a plu ? A suivre, bien évidemment..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Entre père et fils :**

Les sept cousins s'étaient réunis dans la soupente où ils avaient passé la nuit :

_- Que faire à présent ?_ questionna Lynx, posant le doigt sur le problème.

Son interrogation resta sans réponse.

Enfin, Draco trancha :

_- On va s'en aller. On va leur laisser une adresse au cas improbable où ils changeraient d'avis. On a fait tout ce qu'ils voulaient, on peut rien faire de plus._

_- Pour aller où ? T'as une planque ?_

_- Ca se pourrait bien ..._

Lyra, Lynx, Orion, Vela, Léo, Carina et Draco sortirent si discrètement du 12, square Grimmaurd que personne ne s'en rendit compte. Au passage, Carina réveilla Mrs Black.

Soupçonnant l'origine de ce vacarme, l'armée de Dumbledore irait les chercher et ne trouverait qu'un message écrit au fusain sur le mur : "Hyde Park. Au cas où".

A peine quelques heures plus tard, un sorcier transplanait dans le célèbre parc, plongé dans la nuit. Lupin leva craintivement la tête : la lune était presque pleine.

Il lança dans le vide :

_- Nous avons besoin de votre aide ! Les Mangemorts ont déclenché une offensive en rase campagne ! Vous aviez raison nous avons besoin de tous !!_

_- Nous sommes là_, fit une voix dans son dos.

Malgré ses sens exacerbés de loup-garou, Remus Lupin n'avait absolument pas senti approcher l'inconnu et il s'en inquiéta. Quand il se retourna il vit une adolescente aux longs cheveux bouclés, un jeune homme aux yeux de braise et un autre au regard gris, dont la chevelure claire se découpait dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

_- Vous n'avez pas pris vos baguettes_, se rappela Lupin.

_- Nous n'en avons pas besoin_.

Impossible de déterminer qui avait parlé.

_- Transplanez là-bas. Nous suivrons votre trace_.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, le lycanthrope obéit.

Il réapparut dans une décharge désaffectée où une violente bataille s'était engagée. Une partie de l'Ordre affrontait une quinzaine de Mangemorts encagoulés et des éclairs verts zébraient le ciel nocturne. Sept silhouettes émergèrent de l'ombre derrière lui.

Soudain, un lueur rouge nimba la scène d'une aura sanglante et l'Ordre du Phénix fut refoulé derrière une bulle semi-transparente à travers laquelle ils voyaient leurs ennemis décontenacés chercher l'origine de cette perturbation. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.

Sept silhouettes mi-humaines mi-félines, à la peau couleur améthyste, pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la bulle aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait d'un rideau d'eau. Dédaignant la magie que chacun voyait scintiller, terrible, dans leurs pupilles de diamant, elles esquivèrent les sortilèges qui pleuvaient de toutes parts et rebondissaient sur les parois de la protection avec une grâce et une aisance incomparables. Leurs mains griffues tailladaient les torses en de profondes entailles. Toutefois la plupart de leurs coups visaient le visage dissimulé de leurs adversaires, cherchant à arracher les cagoules. Pressentant l'issue de la bataille, quatre Mangemorts transplanèrent. L'une des formes, trop rapide et trop floue derrière la bulle magique pour qu'on l'identifie, émit alors un feulement de rage qui glaça le sang de tout ceux qui l'entendirent. La paroi qui séparait Harry et ses compagnons de la bataille se nimba d'une couleur rosé. Lorsque 8 autres porteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres voulurent transplaner, un éclair jaillit de la sphère rosée et dans un horrible hurlement d'agonie, ils furent réduits en cendres. La bulle se volatilisa mais les trois Mangemorts restants n'étaient plus en état de fuir : deux avaient été touchés par un avada kedavra qui avait ricoché sur leur lanceur. Le troisième avait perdu sa cagoule : il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy, dont le visage marmoréen pâlit encore lorsqu'il reconnut les traits de son fils unique dans le visage de la créature mythique et meurtrière qui se penchait vers lui.

_- Draco... Mon fils... la chair de ma chair... tu ne me tueras pas Draco ? Non, pas ton propre père !_

_- Bonjour papa. Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ? Comment va maman ? _répondit d'un ton faussement léger l'interessé.

La question était empoisonnée et les deux Malfoy le savaient. Narcissa avait été assassinée par son mari pour s'être opposée à l'iniciation de son fils.

_- Draco...Mon fils..., _se borna à balbutier Lucius.

_- Calme toi papa. Je suis là. Moi. Ton fils...ton cher fils...papa..._

Un jet de magie brute jaillit de la main gauche de Draco et transperça le corps de son père comme un javelot de lumière.

_- ... grâce à toi, je n'ai jamais su ce que ce mot signifiait._

Sans un regard pour le cadavre, Draco se retourna vers l'Ordre du Phénix médusé et plongea un instant ses passagères pupilles étincelantes dans les iris émeraude de son meneur. Après une courte révérence ironique, il se fondit dans l'ombre de la nuit, imité par les six autres Dröws.

Cette évidence frappa nombre de partisans de la lumière en plein coeur : ils avaient refusé l'aide de Dröws. Certes, ils avaient eu cette nuit la preuve qu'ils ne rejoindrait pas Voldemort ; cependant, le poids de leur erreur n'en fut guère moins lourd.

--

_Muhahahah, quelle ambiance... Ils doivent se trouver tout cons, tout d'un coup..._

_Draco au bord des larmes: M...maman ?_

_Quel pauvre chou, laisse une review pour le consoler !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Le message du Dröw :**

Dans une chambre aux murs humides, meublée sommairement de deux lits à une place et d'une table ployant sous un énorme tas de vêtements, de parchemins, de livres et d'une foule d'autres objets entassés, un rayon d'aube traversa les rideaux entr'ouverts pour aller caresser la forme sombre qui s'agitait dans l'un des deux lits. Harry rêvait et il sentait confusément qu'il ne commandait pas ses pensées.Une force puissante guidait ses songes mais ses intentions avaient l'air amicales.

Il se vit au sommet d'une montagne étincelante de givre. Entouré de blanc, il aurait pu se croire seul au monde. Puis, lentement, sans qu'il ne réagisse, la neige se mit à rouler sous ses pieds et à l'entraîner vers le bord du gouffre. Son sentiment de panique s'accroissait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'abîme et les derniers mètres, son corps se révulsa en un spasme incontrôlé ; il voulut crier mais aucun son ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres. Et puis le choc.

Aveuglé par la poudreuse, Harry sentit des griffes s'enfoncer dans son flanc pour le retenir. Il perçut une odeur musquée, sauvage et presque épicée, l'effort des muscles tendus de son sauveur pour l'arracher à la gueule dévorante du gouffre, un bref contact soyeux sur sa peau découverte.

Après avoir essuyé ses lunettes il se dégagea des puissants bras d'un bleu-violet qui l'enserraient, et rencontra un Dröw. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Draco et à ses compagnons mais il était plus grand et en même temps plus ramassé, avec de longs cheveux argentés. Malgré le froid mordant le Dröw ne portait qu'une tunique de soie déchirée. Ses membres nus étaient couverts de tatouages tribaux qui serpentaient sur son corps et semblaient se mouvoir avec lui.

La créature découvrit un sourire aux crocs mortellement pointus et sa voix retentit dans la tête du jeune homme. Une voix nullement faible ou chevrotante mais pourtant si âgée que l'on ne pouvait calculer le nombre de siècles où elle avait retenti.

_- Les Dröws sont tes alliés, humain, les ténèbres leur sont une torture. Tu as déjà souffert, cela se lit dans tes yeux et dans ton âme troublée. D'autres aussi ont souffert. Penses-y. Pense aux Dröws qui ont grandi dans les ténèbres et la magie noire. Comme des poissons hors de l'eau._

_- Je... Accepteront-ils de se joindre à nous à nouveau ? _questionna Harry.

_- Les Dröws ne sont pas des serviteurs. Ils attendant généralement quelque chose en échange. Mais dans ce cas, tout ceci est confus. Je sens un besoin d'aide de ce groupe. Un message de détresse, alors que leur puissance est immense ! C'est pour ça que tu es ici. Je t'ai appelé. Ce sont de précieux alliés mais aussi des ennemis mortels. Tu le sais. _

Tout en parlant, le Dröw se promenait avec délicatesse dans la mémoire du Survivant, et, étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Il savait l'étrange créature trop lointaine des humains pour le juger.

_- Une vie à peine ébauchée et pourtant déjà... passionnante._

_- Vous trouvez ? _ironisa Harry.

Le visage de Draco Malfoy se forma dans l'esprit du brun. Plusieurs souvenirs de lui se succédèrent comme des flashs, sans logique apparente : la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, chez madame Guipure, se moquant de lui sur son nimbus 2001, proposant un badge anti-potter à Hermione, et bien sûr tous les duels, les sarcasmes, les insultes, les bagarres. A la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Blessé par Buck. La baguette brandie vers Dumbledore en ce jour funeste. Et surtout, deux scènes qui se répétaient : Malfoy pleurant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en confiant ses peurs à son reflet blême et son regard dans la cuisine de la maison de Sirius, qui exprimait, plus que l'espoir, le désir brûlant, le besoin presque vital d'être cru, accepté, compris, aimé.

_- Lui, c'est un Dröw._

_- Oui, _fit Harry_._

_- Tu as senti sa souffrance._

_- Oui, _répéta Harry d'une voix atone.

_- Il te ressemble._

Harry fut tellement surpris de cette remarque qu'il laissa passer un long moment avant de répondre :

_- Pardon ?_

_- Précieux. Meneurs. Déterminés. Orphelins. Torturés. En quête désespérée d'amour._

_- ..._

_- Eveille-toi à présent. Mais souviens-toi : sys una markus lethrin weit pyr eckleyia._

_- Ca veut dire quoi ?_

_- sys una markus lethrin weit pyr eckleyia. Eveille-toi, humain._

Et Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Sans réveiller Ron qui dormait dans le lit voisin, il se leva et écrivit une lettre à l'ordre de... Il risquait de fâcher son futur allié en lui rappelant son nom haï alors il écrivit simplement : Draco.

_Je te demande pardon, à toi et aux autres, pour avoir laissé une querelle d'adolescents influencer mon jugement et refuser votre aide. Vous aviez raison, qu'importe la forme que prend l'aide,du moment où nos buts sont les mêmes. _

_Puisse la magie dröw détruire nos ennemis lors de la bataille qui s'annonce proche ! Peut-être est-ce égoïste de ma part, mais j'espère qu'elle est proche car l'attente me rend fou. J'ai parfois l'impression que je ne suis né que pour cette bataille et, que ce soit moi ou Voldemort qui survive, je n'imagine pas ma vie après. J'imagine que si j'en sors vivant je me sentirais libéré, léger comme une coquille de noix emportée par un ruisseau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça à toi. _

_Peut-être parce que le Dröw que j'ai vu cette nuit, dans un rêve, a vu défiler toute ma vie sans jamais la juger, ce dont est incapable un être humain. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu vas faire, de cette lettre, de ma proposition, mais j'espère que ma chouette reviendra avec un avis favorable._

_Tu as appris à reconnaître les "gens douteux", Draco. C'est à moi de te tendre la main à présent._

_Harry_

--

_Quel suspens... en fait non._

_Mais n'oublie pas, lecteur : sys una markus lethrin weit pyr eckleyia !  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**A deux contre un :**

_-Personne n'est blessé ? _demandait Draco.

_-Tu parles, même pas une éraflure, _railla Léo_. J'en suis surpris d'ailleurs. On les a vaincu sans même utiliser notre magie !!_

_-Oui mais ils n'étaient pas préparés à être attaqué par des Dröws ! La prochaine fois nous ne bénéficierons plus de l'effet de surprise ! _souligna Lyra.

Les sept compagnons se trouvaient dans une clairière secrète invisible de l'extérieur, en plein Hyde Park. L'endroit était accueillant et leurs pouvoirs leur permettaient de taire encore leur froid, leur faim ou leur fatigue mais ils ne pouvaient rester dans le parc indéfiniment. Ils avaient besoin d'un point de ralliement, d'un endroit où dormir, d'un lit qui leur ferait oublier l'espace de quelques heures leur triste condition de fugitifs.

_-Chut ! Regardez _! s'écria Carina en interrompant toutes les conversations.

Une forme blanche voletait dans leur direction parmi les arbres.

_-On dirait un fantôme ! Quelqu'un a de l'ail ? _ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Lynx.

_-L'ail c'est contre les vampires, _lui rappela sa soeur.

_-C'est un hibou ! _s'exclama Orion_._

_-Non, une chouette, _corrigea Draco_, et elle à une lettre à la patte. C'est la chouette de Potter !!_

Hedwige fondit sur Draco et se posa sur son épaule. Puis elle battit l'air de ses ailes de neige, avant de tendre la patte à Draco pour qu'il récupère sa lettre.

A mesure qu'il la lisait, son visage s'éclairait et à la fin un lent sourire s'ébaucha sur son visage fin, le premier depuis longtemps. Dès qu'il eut résumé la proposition d'Harry aux autres, la clairière résonna de cris de joie. Son sourire s'agrandit à voir l'exubérance de ses cousins, libérés du carcan de leur éducation qui leur imposait de dissimuler leurs émotions et de contrôler leurs sentiments.

Sentant l'impatience d'Hedwige, il chercha une plume et de l'encre pour lui répondre et s'aperçut que personne n'en avait. Il eut l'idée de prendre un plume de la chouette mais le regard ambré qu'il reçut l'en dissuada.

_-On a qu'à y aller directement !_ proposa Vela.

Hedwige s'envola donc sans réponse, mais suivie par sept formes sombres et rapides qui se fondaient dans les ombres des murs.

_-Toc toc !_

_-Harry, Hedwige tape à la fenêtre_, lui dit Ron.

Le brun se précipita pour faire entrer sa chouette et ne put réprimer une grimace de déception en constatant qu'elle n'apportait nulle réponse.

Accablé, il descendit tristement les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine, qu'il trouva entièrement vide, à l'exception de Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, qui le fixa un instant de ses yeux jaunes. Sa maîtresse entrait à son tour dans la cuisine quand le tintement clair de la cloche d'entrée retentit. Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent pour faire taire Mrs Black. Ensuite seulement, Hermione alla ouvrir la porte... et se retrouva nez à nez avec Léo.

Derrière lui, ses six compagnons se retranchaient dans un coin d'ombre. Seuls leurs yeux brillants et leurs francs sourires étaient apparents.

_-Harry ? _fit Hermione après un instant_, tu peux m'expliquer ?_

Quelques heures plus tard...

La tribu de sangs purs est partie découvrir le monde moldu, sous la conduite d'Hermione, qui a découvert en Léo quelqu'un avec qui elle puisse parler du triste sort des elfes de maison sans que personne ne l'interrompe (en vérité Léo avait autre chose que les elfes de maison en tête quand il pensait à elle, mais bon...) et de Ron qui ne lâchait plus Orion depuis que ce dernier l'avait battu au concours de je-mange-le-plus-de-chocogrenouille-possible-sans-vomir.

Seul Drago était resté, et savoir que Harry et lui étaient seuls dans cette grande maison lui donnait des idées. Des idées qu'il avait la plus grande impatience de mettre en oeuvre.

Entre eux il y avait comme un filament d'amitié mais également (du moins Drago l'espérait), quelque chose de plus. Non ?

--

_(chapitre trop court, je sais)_

_Quel suspens comme d'habitude... Le prochain chapitre sera dans longtemps, vu que je me consacre à mes autres fics, que j'ai peu de temps pour écrire, que je suis plus trop dans le trip Harry Potter, ah, j'allais oublier, et que je n'aurais pas d'ordi pendant deux mois. Vous voyez que j'ai des excuses !_

_Merci pour vos review (continuez comme ça xD)_

_Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Cela dépend de TOI lecteur/trice ! (je me demande bien ce que tu vas me demander, tiens...)_

_bah, tant que j'y suis, bonnes vacances à toi !!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ses yeux :**

Draco réfléchit longtemps. Il y avait ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il aurait dû faire, ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, ce qui…

Les questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête à lui en donner le tournis.

Enfin, sa décision prise, il monta à l'étage et entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Harry Potter. Depuis quand avait-il les mains moites ?

Le Survivant se tourna vers lui, une lueur interrogative dans ses yeux verts… Magnifiques yeux qui brillaient comme deux opales vertes, comme éclairés de l'intérieur… Yeux bordés de cils noirs, yeux en amande qui contrastaient sur la peau bronzée…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco se sentait hypnotisé ainsi par sa Némésis, mais cette fois-ci il ne s'arracha pas à sa contemplation. Il se rapprocha lentement, d'un pas silencieux et souple…D'un pas de Dröw…

Dröw…

Une phrase revint tout à coup à l'esprit d'Harry…

« _Il te ressemble. »_

Le visage de Draco était près du sien. Beaucoup trop près.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, noyé dans l'océan métallique des yeux du blond… Yeux qui s'illuminèrent doucement, révélant le Dröw dans l'humain…

Et puis ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le tourbillon de questions se déchaîna cette fois dans la tête du brun. Et devint tourbillon de refus…

C'était Malefoy, le fils d'un Mangemort…

C'était Malefoy et il ne lui ressemblait pas !

C'était Malefoy, qu'il avait toujours détesté…

C'était Malefoy, un Dröw, un être même pas complètement humain…

C'était bon…

Mais il ne pouvait pas…

Hein, il ne pouvait pas ?

Il fallait le repousser…

Après tout, il sortait avec…

Ginny !

Harry repoussa brutalement Draco.

Il avait choisi.

Il en avait assez, il voulait une vie normale. Calme. Paisible. Avec une femme et des enfants, deux garçons et une fille tiens, qui s'entendraient très bien avec les enfants d'Hermione et de Ron (c'était évident qu'ils finiraient ensemble ces deux-là, malgré tous les Léo de la terre).

Il transplana sans penser à sa destination et atterrit… Il ne savait pas où. Assez loin. Il ne neigeait pas, à Londres.

Quand il y repensait, ses sentiments envers Draco étaient reflétés dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, agité dans une mer grise, hésitant. Ses yeux gris comme la brume. Il ne voyait pas où il allait, et l'incertitude lui faisait peur. Il avait bien droit à une petite vie tranquille, non ?

Dans la mesure où il survivait, bien entendu.

C'était sur cela qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre : survivre.

Après tout, c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux.

De son côté, Draco s'étonnait d'être à peine peiné.

Il pensait qu'il sentirait son cœur s'ouvrir en deux, qu'il s'effondrerait… Au lieu de ça, il était paisiblement assis dans le salon. Il en venait à douter de la force de son amour. Car oui, il l'aimait…

Ses pensées ne cessaient, n'avaient cessé de lui vanter son courage, sa détermination, de s'attendrir devant ses faiblesses, de rechercher ses colères…

Harry portait gravée dans sa chair la marque de ce mélange de force et de faiblesse présent en tout être humain et si visible chez lui. C'est par ce mélange que les cœurs fondent, même ceux qui sont glacés.

Il l'aimait, c'était indéniable.

Un étrange pressentiment lui disait qu'il allait vite oublier cet amour. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il…

Les amours et les peines légères sont celles qui durent le plus longtemps. Les trop grandes choses s'absorbent d'elles-mêmes ; les vraies passions sont absolues. Elles tuent ou meurent.

Le feu d'artifice explose, assourdissant, et embrase l'air pendant quelques secondes, mais la flamme claire d'une modeste bougie peut rester plusieurs heures avant de s'éteindre. Du premier, il ne reste qu'un souvenir fugace de puissance et de beauté. De la seconde, il reste tout ce que l'on a pu faire à sa lumière.

Pour l'un, l'amour est un but. Pour l'autre, c'est un moyen.

L'amour, but de la vie ou moyen de vivre ?

Quand les autres rentrèrent, ils les trouvèrent parfaitement calmes, et aucun ne reparla plus jamais de ce baiser-accident. Seul, au dîner, Draco avait l'air un peu mélancolique.

Ses yeux dans le vague semblaient fixer le fantôme de son amour qui s'était si vite embrasé et éteint, et qui s'envolait…

Vingt-deux ans plus tard : 

La guerre était finie depuis longtemps déjà. Le monde sorcier s'était réparé de ses déchirures et Harry a pu fonder la famille qu'il voulait avec Ginny. Il n'avait plus entendu parler des Cousins de Cassiopée, et même les attaques de Dröws dont il avait été témoin lui semblaient à présent plus faire partie du domaine du rêve.

Comment des créatures à la fois si rapides, si gracieuses et si dangereuses pouvaient-elles exister ?

C'était probablement un rêve…

_- Oh, papa, tu rêves ?_

_- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Al ?_

Son fils cadet lui adressa un regard de reproche.

_- Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis !_

_- Mais si, mais si…_

_- Alors répète ce que je viens de dire !_

- …

Albus S. Potter soupira. Ce n'était déjà pas facile de l'annoncer une fois, il allait devoir s'y remettre encore ! Enfin, avec un peu de chance, il se trompait et on lui avait simplement raconté des conneries, et son père ne comprendrait rien…

Enfin, quand on a quatorze ans – presque quinze ! – l'incompréhension des parents semble assez récurrente.

Albus avait réussi à remettre sa question au dernier jour des vacances de Noël, mais maintenant, il n'en pouvait plus. Il joua un instant avec la cravate verte de son uniforme – parce que si Al ressemblait physiquement à son père, il n'avait pas tout à fait son mental.

Il n'avait rien de la témérité de son père et ne prenait que des risques calculés. Son regard vert donnait parfois l'impression d'une vrille, un regard de légilimencie, ce qui pouvait mettre mal à l'aise n'importe qui.

Et il était allé à Serpentard.

Et son meilleur ami s'appelait Scorpius Malefoy.

Enfin, ce n'était plus vraiment son meilleur ami, là…

_- Dis papa…ça veut dire quoi, « sys una__ markus lethrin weit pyr eckleyia » ?_

--

(ta daam...)


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée pour le retard... voici le dernier chapitre d'Andromeda (enfin !). J'espère qu'il vous plaira…**

Dernier chapitre :

_- Dis papa…ça veut dire quoi, « sys una markus lethrin weit pyr eckleyia » ?_

_- Hmmm ? Que… Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Qui t'en a parlé ?_

_- Scorpius…_

Harry se renfrogna. Satanés Malefoy…

Quelque part il se sentait vexé. Draco… Malefoy avait divulgué leur secret ? Enfin, secret… quel secret… Il n'était même pas sûr que Draco – que Malefoy ! sache ce que lui avait dit le Dröw sur la montagne enneigée…

Créature violette et montagne enneigée. Tout ceci était décidément bien folklorique !

_- Alors ? Tu ne sais pas ?_

- …_Non. Je n'ai jamais su. Va jouer avec ta petite sœur, elle s'ennuie. J'ai… quelque chose à… à dire à ta mère._

_- Tu ne sais pas… C'est dommage. Moi je sais_.

Albus sourit, d'un rictus sans joie, et sortit, laissant son père désemparé et interdit.

_- Cette graine de Serpentard me rend dingue, murmura le Survivant à voix basse_.

De quel Serpentard parlait-il, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir lui-même.

Quand Albus sortit, il fut accueilli dans le jardin par une grande giclée d'eau froide : James braquait un tuyau d'arrosage sur lui. Alors qu'il se lançait dans la bataille d'eau qui allait faire rugir sa mère, il repassait la voix de Scorpius dans sa tête – cette voix à la fois sûre et hésitante, manipulatrice et sincère, froide et… hum…

Scorpius l'avait invité à s'asseoir près de lui dans la salle commune. Il s'était assis en face, simplement pour avoir plus de place dans le fauteil.

- _Tu te souviens du premier repas à Poudlard ? _avait demandé le blond.

- _Bien sûr !_ avait-il répondu.

Il s'était remémoré la scène dans les moindres détails grâce à sa mémoire photographique qui lui avait sauvé la vie bien des fois en cours.

**Plus de trois ans auparavant : **

_- SERPENTARD !!!_

Le niveau sonore de la Grande Salle baissa brusquement. Impassible, le Choixpeau continua son office :

_- Pursons, James !_

A la table des Gryffondor, un autre James murmurait :

- _Si j'avais su… Si j'avais su…_

Et à la table des Serpentard s'attablait Albus Severus Potter, un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres. Nul ne lui adressa la parole, pas même le blond qu'il avait vu sur le quai de la gare, qui se contenta de lui lancer un regard indéfinissable avant de se détourner pour continuer sa conversation avec une fille à côté de lui.

Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette et ne les releva que lorsqu'il se prit une salière sur la tête. Une dispute semblait être sur le point d'éclater. Rectification : elle avait déjà commencé.

_ - Alors, comme ça, lança une montagne de muscles à un première année dont il avait oublié le nom, t'es pas un sang-pur ?_

_ - Non, en effet. Seule ma mère est sorcière_, répondit l'autre sans se rendre apparemment compte de la situation dans laquelle il se mettait.

_ - Sale Sang-de-Bourbe !_

Le petit renifla et dit :

_ - Il me semble bien que tu n'aie pas un sang si pur que ça, toi non plus._

_ - Quoi ? Tu me cherches ?_

Le ton n'était plus méprisant mais hargneux, cependant on sentait bien que la confiance du grand Serpentard s'était fissurée.

Le plus jeune des deux belligérants sourit à l'autre avec les yeux – sa bouche ne bougea pas d'un millimètre – et but une gorgée à son verre. Albus remarqua qu'il n'avait pas touché à la portion qui s'était matérialisée dans son assiette. Il observa son condisciple, qui lui rendit son regard. C'était un garçon assez grand, qui faisait plus que ses onze ans. Il semblait tranquille et sûr de lui, et Albus trouva à ses yeux une lueur dangereuse, sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi. Ses cheveux blond foncé étaient lissés en arrière. Il passa une main dedans et prit une deuxième gorgée. La montagne de muscles, sentant le vent tourner, s'était désintéressée à lui.

_ - Comment tu t'appelles ?_ fit Albus.

_ - David Margopyr_, répondit laconiquement l'intéressé, sans lui retourner sa question.

Sans plus se soucier de lui, David se frotta le nez et se tourna sur la droite. Il passa le bras sous le nez d'une autre première année pour aller toucher le bras de son voisin.

_ - Scorpius Malefoy ?_ demanda David.

_ - C'est bien moi_, grommela l'interpellé, n'appréciant guère d'être interrompu en pleine conversation.

David poussa carrément l'élève qui se trouvait entre eux en arrière, et la pauvre se retrouva par terre.

_ - Tu m'as l'air…intéressant_.

Scorpius le foudroya du regard. Tous les élèves proches suivaient désormais leur échange des yeux, mais ils ne disaient plus rien, se contentant de se fixer. David avait une expression neutre, mais Albus pouvait deviner qu'il était étonné. Étonné et ravi. Scorpius, par contre, semblait très en colère.

Soudain, Scorpius se leva, saisit le verre de David et le renversa sur la table. Le liquide coula, rouge, sur la nappe blanche. Albus posa sa main sur une des tâches. C'était chaud.

A côté de lui, quelqu'un cria.

Scorpius lâcha un :

_ - Je ne suis pas comme toi, vampire_.

…qui fut perdu dans la rumeur du reste des élèves qui se levaient. C'était la fin du repas.

Albus hocha la tête. Il se souvenait de tout cela.

_ - Ce jour-là, Margopyr avait senti que… je n'étais pas tout à fait, disons, … humain_, déclara lentement Malefoy Jr.

Mal à l'aise, Scorpius n'arrêtait pas de croiser et décroiser les doigts. Il chercha sur le visage de son vis-à-vis un signe d'incrédulité dégoûtée, mais Albus leva simplement les sourcils, l'enjoignant de continuer.

_ - Depuis tout petit, mon père a cherché à voir si j'étais… comme lui, mais je n'ai jamais manifesté de… disons, de particularités qui…_

_ - Et lui il est comment ?_ le coupa Albus.

_ - Hein ?_ fit très aristocratiquement Scorpius (ah les jeunes, de nos jours…)

_ - Ton père… Qu'est-ce qu'il a de « pas tout à fait humain » ?_

_ - Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire_, soupira le blond.

_ - Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles ?_ lâcha brusquement son interlocuteur excédé.

Scorpius fit une pause. Peut-être s'était-il trompé… Tant pis, il continuerait quand même comme il l'avait décidé.

_ - Mon père dit que ça à un rapport avec… avec ton père._

_ - Quoi ? Il a été transformé pendant la Guerre, ou un truc comme ça ?_

_ - J'en sais rien_, mentit Scorpius, _il m'a juste dit que ça avait à voir avec « __sys una markus lethrin weit pyr eckleyia »…_

- … _C'est cette phrase que tu marmonnes toujours quand tu dors_, remarqua Albus.

« Je sais » pensa Scorpius en souriant intérieurement.

_ - Ah bon ?_ fit-il mine de s'étonner. _Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire. Mais il parait que ton père le sait. Qu'il l'a su, tout au moins._

_ - Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?_ fit Albus, méfiant.

Le brun était difficile à manipuler, il fallait être un maître pour y arriver. Mais Scorpius était un maître.

Une voix féminine retentit dans son dos :

_ - Salut, les garçons !_

« Pas question que qui que ce soit gâche mon plan ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, celle-là ? »

Il se retourna. C'était Leïla.

Sa mauvaise humeur s'en accentua davantage. Il avait eu un faible pour Leïla.

Et elle l'avait humilié.

Sa fierté n'avait pas supporté qu'elle le rejette, encore moins qu'elle le traite de « petit garçon » (le terme lui été resté à l'esprit). Elle n'avait pas supporté non plus qu'il paraisse faible. Il avait donc caché sa peine si bien que personne ne s'était aperçu qu'il souffrait (Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'était particulièrement proche de personne). C'était surtout pour ça qu'il lui en voulait. Elle l'avait fait souffrir et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

_ - Salut, Leïla_, sourit Albus.

Le brun occupait un très large fauteuil. Elle se glissa sur son siège, se collant ainsi à lui. Scorpius eut soudain envie de vomir.

De son côté, Albus sentait le rouge lui monter doucement aux joues. Leïla Zabini était une fille magnifique. Ses cheveux lissés, sa peau chocolat, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres pleines… tout était désirable chez elle. Enfin… c'était plus le genre de Scorpius que le sien.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils étaient amis, bien qu'ils aient partagé le même dortoir depuis leur première année, mais Albus avait déjà remarqué l'attirance du blond pour des filles très brunes, des africaines ou des métisses, assez sauvages, et généralement plus grandes que lui.

Lui, au contraire, fantasmait sur de délicates sylphides évanescentes, fines à s'envoler, pâles et rêveuses. Autant le dire, ils ne risquaient pas de convoiter la même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Scorpius, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, car même si Leïla n'était pas son genre, elle était quand même sacrément jolie, et quand on a quatorze ans...

Le blond avait sorti son agenda et une plume, et paraissait plongé dans la lecture de leur liste de devoirs. Ses sourcils froncés se décrispèrent.

« Sortilèges, déjà fait, potions, facile, _il_ m'aidera, quand il en aura fini avec cette… noooon, soins aux créatures magiques ? On a soins aux créatures magiques demain ? Et merde… »

Scorpius faisait de son mieux pour rayer de son esprit ce qu'il se passait juste devant lui. Son mécontentement commençait à l'envahir, cependant : entre la discussion ratée, Leïla, et ces deux rouleaux de parchemin à rédiger sur les licornes… Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire des licornes, hein ?

Il se leva brusquement.

_ - Où tu vas ?_ interrogea Albus, qui commençait à avoir chaud et cherchait une échappatoire.

_ - A la bibliothèque_, maugréa-t-il, _on a deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les licornes pour demain._

_ - Je vais avec toi, je ne l'ai pas fait non plus !_

Une fois à la bibliothèque, le brun s'installa et laissa son camarade aller chercher les livres dont ils avaient besoin. Ce ne fut que quand il revint qu'il sortit son devoir déjà complètement rédigé.

_ - C'est tout ce que tu as pris comme livres ?_ se moqua-t-il.

En effet, Scorpius n'avait pris que deux livres. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ça allait déjà le pomper de chercher dans deux livres, alors s'il en avait pris dix ! De plus, le rayon licorne était assez dégarni, vu que le cours du lendemain était en commun avec les Pouffsoufle, qui en avait emprunté la majeure partie. En vérité, il avait pris les deux derniers ouvrages. Il s'aperçut d'ailleurs que l'un des deux venait du rayon « Sorciers Célèbres » et n'était autre que le cinquième tome d'une des nombreuses biographies de d'Albus Dumbledore.

Albus…

Une feuille glissa sous ses yeux.

_ - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_ - Mon devoir sur les licornes_, répondit sobrement le brun.

_ - Tu l'as déjà fait ? Mais pourquoi tu es venu alors ?_

_ - J'en ai marre de Leïla, elle fait que me tourner autour j'ai l'impression._

_ -Oh, pauvre chéri_, ironisa Scorpius.

_ - C'est pas mon style_, se défendit Albus, _je préfère les blondes !_

_ - Tsssk…_

Sans façons, Scorpius lui prit son devoir des mains et se mis à le lire, fourrageant d'une main dans ses cheveux…blonds.

Albus se fit la réflexion qu'il avait de très beaux cheveux. Il se dit aussi qu'ils étaient trop longs pour un garçon. Même son oncle Bill, dans sa jeunesse, les avait eu plus courts.

_- Tu devrais te couper les cheveux_, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

_- Pourquoi ?_ fit le blond, surpris.

_- Parce que là, ça fait fille._

Scorpius le considéra un bon moment, puis il lui rendit doucement sa feuille et dit d'une voix neutre :

_- Je vais le faire tout seul._

_- Avec deux livres ?_

_- Non._

- …

_- Avec un seul._

Le blond se leva pour aller ranger la biographie de Dumbledore, espérant qu'Albus ne serait plus là quand il reviendrait. Et il maudit son teint de blond lorsqu'il se sentit rougir. Il percevait parfaitement le regard d'Albus dans son dos.

« Heureusement qu'on ne porte plus les uniformes qu'en cours…Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? » pensait Albus, dont les pensées confuses vagabondaient. Ses yeux, par contre, restaient fixés sur la personne de Scorpius Malefoy, un garçon de son âge dont il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche, même maintenant, c'était plus une relation qu'un ami, mais qui avait décidément, cascadant dans son dos, des cheveux bien trop longs. Et un jean bien trop ajusté.

Le lendemain, juste après le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Les deux serpentards ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis la scène de la bibliothèque, la veille.

C'était le dernier cours sur les licornes, créatures qui n'appréciaient guère les garçons en général. Cependant, celles-ci se laissaient bien approcher. Sauf par Scorpius. Dès que le blond s'avançait, elles se mettaient à hennir et ruer dans tous les sens, si bien qu'il avait été prié de s'éloigner du cours, à son vif plaisir.

Albus le vit partir, la chevelure s'envolant sous le vent comme un mouvant éclat de soleil, et repensa à son rêve.

Tout ça était à cause de ce foutu jean. On a pas idée de mettre un truc aussi…Enfin, voilà, quoi. C'était logique qu'il ait rêvé que ce jean dégage. Ce qui est moins logique était la suite.

A son âge c'était normal de faire des rêves érotiques. Ce qui est moins normal c'était que ce soit sur un camarade de dortoir qui ne l'avait jamais particulièrement marqué, dont la famille n'avait jamais été amie avec la sienne et qui était, de plus,… un garçon.

Ce qui était surtout dérangeant c'est qu'il attendait une suite, il s'en rendait compte. Il voulait mordre cette peau marmoréenne pour de vrai, la sentir contre la sienne pour de vrai, empoigner ces cheveux d'un blond presque blanc pour de vrai, voir ces yeux gris s'assombrir pour de vrai…Et entendre sa voix gémir son prénom pour de vrai.

Après cela, tout avait dégénéré, songea Albus en retournant le jet d'eau contre sa sœur qui poussa des cris perçants en s'enfuyant par les parterres de dahlias. Enfin, dégénéré en bien, devait-il admettre. C'était plutôt agréable, plutôt excitant. Vachement chouette.

Il ne pensait pas au lendemain. Enfin, au sens figuré : il ne se préoccupait pas du futur de sa relation avec Scorpius Malefoy. Mais il aimait beaucoup les lendemains matins. La peau de Scorp' était chaude contre la sienne, ses lèvres sèches et ses yeux hésitants embrumés de sommeil…

Ça valait vraiment le coup de faire ce qu'il avait fait : comprendre et accepter ce que voulait dire le Dröw par _« sys una__ markus lethrin weit pyr eckleyia »._

**FIN**

**Une happy end pour Noël ^^**


End file.
